Little Miss Grissom
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Vanessa Andromeda Sidle Grissom, the daughter of Gilbert Grissom and Sara Sidle, and the big sister of William Anthony Sidle Grissom. This is the story of her life, what she did and something like that... Read and Reviews for more!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just some of Vanessa's day. What she did and something like that... I hope you all like it! R&R!**

The digital clock beeped on the nightstand. The seven years old Vanessa turned it off and buried her face back to her pillow.

"Vanessa! Wake up! You don't want to late to go to school!" Sara called from downstairs,

"Oh yeah I want…" Vanessa mumbled,

Then suddenly somebody shook her body. Her eyes shot open and met her father's eyes. She groaned, "Dad…!"

"Wake up, Vanessa. You should to go to school." Gil said as he made his daughter sat on the bed.

"Oh, did I?"

Gil glared at his girl, "Downstairs, now."

Vanessa nodded drowsily. Gil walked out but turned around at the door, just to found his daughter already went back to sleep. He sighed and went to his daughter's bedside again.

"DAD! LET ME DOWN!" Vanessa's shrill voice echoed in the house, the source? Her room of course.

Sara looked to the ceiling with a confused look. She was feeding the one year old William on his highchair with pap. Gil walked down with shouldered the screaming and struggling Vanessa. "Gil, what are you doing?"

"Just waking our daughter up." Gil said and placed Vanessa on her chair. He walked toward the kitchen to grab his, Sara's, and Vanessa's breakfast.

"He's crazy!" Vanessa complained to her mother. "He just shouldered me and carried me downstairs!"

Sara nodded, "I see that honey." She said before turned back to her son. "C'mon Willie, say 'Ahh…'"

Vanessa humped and crossed her arms in front of her chest. There was no use to complain to her mom when she was busy feeding William. Sara felt her daughter's mood changed, she turned to her daughter and sighed. "Alright Vanessa, I know your dad's act was not appropriated, but if he didn't do that you won't be awake now."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and went out from the dining room. Gil came back and turned to his wife after put three plates with scramble eggs and bacons. "What's wrong with her?"

Sara shrugged, "Maybe she's still mad at you because shouldered her."

Vanessa came back with a newspaper in her hand. She put it beside Gil's plate before took a seat and ate her breakfast like nothing happened.

Gil just gonna open his mouth to speak when Vanessa turned to him with her blue eyes. "Don't. Ever. Shouldered. Me. Again." She said in a serious tone and then she ate again.

Sara has to suppress her laugh and shook her head when she saw Gil who was speechless while his mouth opened. William gurgled happily and tried to reach Vanessa's long hair but his sister easily avoided his cubby hand and he scowled. Vanessa smirked to her little brother and kept entertaining him while their parents were talking about work. Well, it was one of the ordinary mornings in the Sidle-Grissom house…

**Yeah, Gilbert Grissom just shouldered his seven years old daughter to wake her up. So how is it? Love it? Hate it? Both? Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I hate when I got a lack of review! I'm in a good mood so I'll Update, but if this happen again I won't continue, sorry.**

Vanessa Sidle-Grissom stood on the sidewalk with her arms crossed and her foot kept tapping. Once in a while she glanced at her white watch that curled on her wrist.

After a while a car stopped beside her. She went into the backseat. "You're late." She said while gazing through the car window.

Sara turned to her daughter, "I'm sorry. Work got into the way."

"You never late pick up William from the daycare." Vanessa murmured,

The brunette woman took a deep breath. "Vanessa, I also hate when work become out of the hand. And please don't blame your brother, daycare has rules."

Vanessa kept silent so Sara dropped the subject and started to drive.

"I got a solo on the school performance." Vanessa said after a long silence.

Sara gave a smile to Vanessa before turned back to the road. "Really? Oh that's great Vanessa!"

"Yeah, I will play piano and sing!" Vanessa's tone was happier now.

William laughed happily which made Vanessa laughed too and blew raspberry on his cheek. Sara smiled, she glad Vanessa's mood came back to the safe status…

* * *

"Auntie Cath! Auntie Cath! I got a solo to play piano and sing in my school performance!" Vanessa shouted happily as she ran toward the blonde woman.

Catherine turned to the blue eyed girl and smiled. "Oh really? That's wonderful Vanessa!"

"Yeah, mom said something like that too! But Auntie, I'm so nervous and scared about it. What if my performance would be bad and everyone will mock me…"

Catherine knelt in front of the girl. She tucked the brunette-brown hair behind Vanessa's ear. "Oh don't worry about it, your performance will be great, that's why your teacher pick you to have a solo… So tell me, what will you play?"

"Lloverá by Mia Maestro. She's a great actress, song writer, and singer ever! She's my favorite!"

Catherine raised a brow, "'Lloverá?"

Vanessa nodded happily, "It means 'Rain' in Spanish…"

Catherine looked up to Sara. "Oh Sara, don't tell me your daughter here took Spanish class."

Sara shrugged, "Well, yes she did. She chose it by herself actually…"

Catherine shook her head toward Vanessa. "Do you know how much I'm having trouble on Spanish class when I was little?"

Vanessa grinned, "En serio? Bueno, yo ciertamente dominado ese tema en clase."

**(Really? Well I certainly mastered that subject in class.)**

Catherine snorted, "Alright, alright, cut the showing off Vanessa… Can you get my result from Grego please?"

Vanessa nodded, "Esta bien…"

**(Okay…)**

"Gracias…"

Vanessa ran away, leaving Catherine who was shaking her head in amused and Sara who were holding the sleeping William.

Catherine turned to Sara with a smile. "She already grew up huh?"

Sara raised a brow, "She's seven, Cath…"

Catherine snickered and walked toward the Break Room. "She will be a teenager and you will know!" she called without turning around.

Sara raised a brow then walked toward Grissom's office with confused feeling…


End file.
